A conventional tap water system for a building structure, such as a residence or business building, includes a tap water line coming into the building structure which is then branched to various user outlet devices within the building structure. The user outlet devices typically include faucets, toilets, and various appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, and refrigerator ice makers. Due to the poor taste and smell of tap water supplied in many locales, it is increasingly common for users to obtain purified or spring water for certain of the user outlets, such as kitchen faucets for drinking and cooking, as well as refrigerator ice makers and drinking water outlets. For obvious reasons, it is not necessary to provide supplemental water of higher quality for other outlets within the building structure, such as the toilets and appliances.
Thus, for example, many consumers purchase spring water or purified water in bottles for use in their residences and office buildings. Similarly, stand-alone supplemental water dispensers having large, replaceable bottles of water are known. A draw-back of the prior art supplemental water systems is the need for constant user attention to replenishment of the supplemental water, as well as the inconvenience of having to obtain the water from bottles or from a special dispenser. Thus, there presently exists a need for a supplemental water system for a building structure, that has its own tank for storage of supplemental water, and that is replenishable without substantial user involvement. In addition, a need exists for a system where supplemental water has separate, convenient user outlet devices, and/or conduit connections to existing appliance outlet devices such as ice makers.